


Calculations

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian works out the figures, and tries to make a prediction accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculations

You have come close to kissing Miles O'Brien five hundred and thirty-seven times over the course of your friendship. Not a lot, really. You've known him for ten years now. That shows remarkable restraint. That's only fifty-three-point-seven times a year.

You have kissed Miles O'Brien twelve times over the course of your friendship. Again, not that much, really. One-point-two times a year, on average, though of course you haven't seen much of him these last three years – five times in all, and only two of those involved kisses. So ten times over seven years. One-point-four-two-eight-six times a year. Approximately.

Miles avoids you for three days, on average, after a kiss. That's four-point-three days a year over seven years; thirty in total. Now that he doesn't live on the station anymore, it's harder to estimate the amount of time he spends avoiding you. The first time, he waited a day longer than he usually would have before speaking to you over subspace. Said he'd been busy. The second time, it was four days.

You have slept with Miles O'Brien twice over the course of your friendship. That works out to once per five years, though it didn't quite work out that way. Both incidents took place within two weeks of each other. The first time was after you returned from the Dominion prison camp, and it was meant to be a once-off. A mistake. The second time was after that business with Zimmerman and your parents and everyone finding out about your genetic enhancements. You didn't mean for that to happen. You knew that sex wasn't going to help. It just happened.

Miles has mentioned it once over the course of your friendship, and not willingly. He doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe there really is nothing to discuss.

He's coming for another visit in three weeks. You try to calculate the odds of something, anything happening. There are too many variables to take into account, though. Whether he and Keiko are getting along or not, how his job is going, his mood when he arrives, how much he intends to drink.

You should have learnt by now that you can never fully predict human behaviour, but instead you rearrange the numbers, and try again.


End file.
